there's no need to play with my heart
by imsonaive
Summary: they used to be best friends. but now they haven't seen each other for six years. no even their friends know what exactly went wrong between rose and scorpius but one thing is clear - once they meet again, nothing will ever be quite the same.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

This is third era HP, the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_present day_

"Did you see my green sweater anywhere?" Rose lifted her head from the book she was reading and frowned at her cousin.

"Really Vic, sometimes I wonder if you're even a witch_. Accio green sweater_!" A green sweater whooshed out of her bedroom and Vic combed through her hair slightly embarrassed.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh, never mind." She cut her cousin off before she could make a clever remark and pulled it over her head. It hardly seemed fair, Rose thought to look like that and be related. Vic was her cousin from her father's side – her mother of course was a muggle so she didn't see that part of the family very often. They didn't look anything like cousins, much less cousins with a five year gap between them. Vic was tall, slender with long luminous blonde hair while Rose was on the small side and inherited the Weasleys trademark ginger hair. It didn't normally bother her, at least not when it came to Vic, but sometimes it was just a hard pill to swallow. Especially when she looked to great in her sweater.

Rose could hardly imagine her life without Vic – they moved in as soon as Rose finished Hogwarts, and bought the place when Lily, their third cousin moved in a year later. Looking back Rose thought of those moments as probably one of the happiest times in her life. Of course that had more to do with other things, but she couldn't let herself thing of that. Of him. Instead she just gave Vic a bright smile and closed the book.

"You look great Vic." Before she could answer Lily appeared in the doorway, a spoon filled with ice cream in her mouth.

"Are you girls ready?"

"What? Oh yes, just about." Vic mumbled and looked at herself in the mirror. "God I feel old being with you two." She didn't look thirty-one but sometimes she felt much older, what with having a husband and her own house. While Rose and Lily still pretty much lived like students at Hogwarts, even though they were both slowly inching towards thirty – Rose at twenty-six and Lily following close behind at twenty-five.

"Yeah, I'm blinded by your grey hair." Lily punched her cousin jokingly in her arm and rolled her eyes at Rose. Even though Rose was the one in the family with 'the gift with words' Lily was always the clown that made everybody laugh. And that's what she was expecting tonight at dinner – lots of laughter.

It was their weekly ritual to go for dinner and drinks on Fridays ever since they finished with school. Teddy and Vic always came, almost like the head of the family, to make sure everyone behaved, and Rose found it immensely funny to see Teddy, the playboy she once knew, now a happily settled married man.

Lily would probably spend the night cracking jokes, James would bring his latest bimbo, Rose and Al were usually discussing her newest article at the Daily Prophet or his work at the ministry. Dominique and Hugo with some of their Rawenclaw friends would excitedly debat about their future and Slytherins stood in line for their lost friend they all missed.

They never even spoke of him. At first Al would sometimes mention him, how he was in Romania or how he got a postcard, sending waves of sadness all over her. But he gave up since then, or at least refrained himself from doing so in front of her.

She shook her head, determined not to think about him for the second time that night and stood up. "Ready?"  
>"Oh, you look nice!" Vic exclaimed and Rose arched her eyebrows.<p>

"What, as oppose to my normal troll looking self?" She knew they meant no offence, but when jeans and a pony tail were her constant look, a nice looking dress seemed like a huge improvement.

Rose never knew how they even made it to the restaurant with all the laughs and jokes already and smiled when Lily rushed into Teddy's arms when they arrived. Somehow they were the best of friends even with the age difference between them. She loved her cousins all the same, but even in families you couldn't help but to be closer to some then others, just like she was with Al, who she sometimes considered more like a brother than a cousin.

"I was starting to worry you kidnapped my wife. Should I remember this?" He embraced his wife, placed a kiss on her forehead and looked suspiciously at the sweater she wore.

"No, you're home free, it's Rose's." Al appeared out of nowhere excitement blazing in his wide green eyes. He was her best friend since they were kids, the second part of the Hogwarts trio she was once belonged to.

"My three favourite girls! Come, come!" He rushed them in to the back side of the restaurant where a long table stood, already prepared for them, a large group of people stood around it, chatting, drinking and laughing. Rose felt the warmth spread through her and smiled in spite of her wary mood.

"Ladies, gentleman. Can I have your attention please?" Al clinked on his glass and the laugher gradually simmered down. "I'm so happy I can say this, but please welcome back into our midst one of the greatest seekers since my dad, my friend who finally returned back to us after six long years of playing abroad, Scorpius Malfoy!"

It was then she saw him, completely unaware as to how she missed him before. Scorpius dominated any room he was in, with his chiselled features and light, almost silvery hair. She used to be so aware of his presence, but now, after six years when she was finally letting her guard down, here he was.

"Thank you, really, it's not necessary." He thanked each and every one of them who congratulated him and Rose knew he wasn't being falsely modest. Being someone's best friend for ages, even when you didn't see him for six years gave you a somewhat insight to them.

Unable to move she let Al push her towards the table and looked straight into her plate, not daring to look up and maybe incidentally meet his gaze. That seemed like an almost impossible task as she was seated directly opposite of him.

Al set next to him, hugging his best friend from the old days and looked expectantly at her. "Rose?" That seemed to have an effect on Scorpius as well as he looked confusedly up and met her eyes for the first time.

All the feelings she kept so safely hidden rushed back in and it was then and there she knew why the whole world was in love with him. She had been too, for the longest of times and for a brief window six years ago, she allowed herself hope he had been as well.

Like a fish gasping for air she opened her mouth a couple of times but no voice came out of it. She could see his jaw clenching like he fought very hard not to explode but it wasn't him to left out an outraged gasp.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Al looked angrily at both of them. "If 'giving a cold shoulder' would be an O.W.L's class believe you me, you'd get an Outstanding out of it. But you're taking it to the next level. Back in the day I couldn't get you two to shut up, now you can't even look at each other?" He looked in disbelief at Rose.

"Are you really that mad at him for leaving? Are you-" He turned to Scorpius. "-really that mad at her for not staying in touch?" The group quieted down and in silent embarrassment looked at this heated exchange and Rose felt all the blood rush to her face.

"We're not giving each other cold shoulders, are we Rose? We simply…" Scorpius retorted slowly. "Ran out of things to say to each other."

It hurt like a knife to the soul and with each minute she sat at the table it grew bigger. "I'm sorry, I just remembered my article is due tomorrow." She saw Al roll his eyes but didn't care.

She couldn't care less if this whole table knew she escaped because of him, but the room was suffocating her and without another word she stood up and almost ran away.

Gasping for air outside, she fought with the tears in her eyes, and eyed the empty alley to disaparate when an hand touched her arms. She turned around in weary annoyance, not in the mood to explain to Al what was going on but froze on the spot when she saw who it was.

Scorpious.

"I thought the dramatic exit was kind of my territory." To anyone but her it would seem like he was making a joke, trying to light the mood but his scowl told her otherwise. To some his superior exterior might seem like he was acting he was above them all, but from all the years she knew him, Rose knew he was just uncomfortable.

"I thought it was my turn to try it." They stood there in silence for a while and Rose pondered his words. "Do you say that because you so dramatically exited this country six ago, or because you somehow feel I don't deserve to walk away from you?"

"Both I suppose." He exhaled quietly. "I heard you were getting married." Of course Al told him. To him they were just estranged friends, not two people that once loved each other with broken hearts. Or as much his could be broken.

"No, well, I mean, it's not exactly official yet or anything." The tears rushed back in and he slowly sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Here they were. No anger, no shouting, just… sadness.

"So, are you back? I-I mean for good?" She asked, hating the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah. Puddlemore United offered me a good deal." Of course everything revolved around Quidditch with him. Was she actually so stupid to let herself hope he came back for her?

The soaring in her heart told her she did exactly that. "Scorpius, I… I can't do this."

They didn't pretend not to know what she meant, and slowly she pushed herself from the wall. "I'm glad you're back. Really."

Too painful to look at him in the face she instead focused on his chest, but realized it wasn't going to be much help. "Take care." She left him there then, running off into the night, something she did so well.

He touched the spot where his heart was, remembering her wistful eyes when she looked up at him the first time he kissed her. _Please Scorpius, don't play with my heart. _He pretended to brush away some dirt where he previously held his hand and smirked to herself.

Who knew it was going to be her that played and broke his?

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: alright lovely readers let's get this party started! in the prologue you found out that rose and scorpius were once in love but something went terribly wrong as they haven't seen each other in six years. so in the first chapter we're going to travel back those six years and meet up with them as they're just falling in love until we get back to this place. hope you like it so far :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

This is third era HP, the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_Six years ago._

"Jenny, Jenny, look who it is! It's the hunk who plays Quidditch!" Two fifteen year old girls giggled as they pointed to Scorpius and Rose smiled in spite of herself. It used to annoy her, the constant stream of fans they ran into whenever they were together. But now it was just something she learned to live with if she wanted to spend some time with him. And she did.

The weirdest experience for her was then people mistook them for a couple. Rose could never understand why, but even the girls that wanted him all to himself had to admit they looked good together. He was tall and gorgeous, not to mention talented and not bad to look at without his shirt on – which was basically the main reason fifteen year old girls watched Quidditch matches – they were all waiting for those brief moments after the game, when sweaty and gorgeous Scorpius Malfoy took off his shirt and smiled to the crowd.

When they wouldn't stop giggling and ogling him from afar Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. Which in turn just made him happier, because he knew how much they annoyed her.

"Lighten up ginger. Are you going to be cranky all day?"  
>"That depends Malfoy. Are we going to be followed by your <em>fangirls<em> all day?"

She was never really angry with him, just because of the simple fact how proud she was of him. If anyone deserved it, it was him and there was no one she could be happier for. Scorpius was her best friend since, well probably since first day at Hogwarts, when he was the first one to stand up from the Slytherin table and welcome her cousin Albus among their midst.

That same day she approached him, shook his hand and proposed to be friends. Without a fuss he accepted making them a trio no one could break.

The teachers stared at them in confusion, shook their heads and said things like , "Malfoy, Potter and Weasley. Well, I thought I'd never see the day when these three surnames were used in the same sentence not followed by, _stop hexing each other._"

They never let facts like that bother them. Who cared if their parents haven't been the best of friends? What mattered was that they were.

When they finished with Hogwarts, they took a year off and travelled all over the world. She honestly couldn't remember having more fun in her life.

But now they were back in the real world, even though it seemed Scorpius wasn't there entirely. He was one of the best seekers ever lived, and didn't particularly mind being call 'hunk of the year' or 'best looking wizard that ever lived'.

She knew he wasn't pretentious, or conceited, far from it. Everyone assumed so because of his 'superior Malfoy snort' but Al and Rose knew better.

"That's just mean. You know you're my number one fan girl." He snickered with laughter when she smacked him on his arm and pretended to rub is as she truly hurt him.

"Ouch! You better have an answer ready when my coach starts demanding answers why I can't play this Saturday. You'll be there, right?"

Of course she'd be there. Where else would she be? She was one of the newest interns at Daily prophet and even though she longed for the real stories, like foreign correspondents and world issues, she was stuck with petty gossip and stories like 'Where does Scorpius Malfoy eat his lunch and why'.

It was definitely helpful to have him as her best friend for those kind of answers even though he always decided to make it difficult for her. "Fish and chips. Because it's _delicious_."

"Could you be serious here? You're my ticket to great things." She scolded him like a mother does to a five year old and he pretended to look hurt.

"So that's what our friendship has come to? You're just using me to get ahead?"

"And all those interview James got for you when you first started were out of pureness of his heart. They, of course, had nothing to do with the fact you're his brother's best friend." They laughed at that and Rose shook her head.

Her uncle and aunt were at first a bit disappointed when none of their children decided to pursue a career in Quidditch, a fan they were both so fond of, and fully threw themselves into making it happen for Scorpius. Between them and _his_ dad, he had a career in no time.

"So. Besides being ambushed by your… fans. What is on the agenda for today?" It was their day in a week. Rose at first found it funny she had to book a day when he had a free time with his agent, but that's how it was when your best friend was world famous.

"I have no idea to be honest. Anything in particular you'd like to do?" She gasped and crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"You take your dates and bimbos to France, expensive restaurants and introduce them to movie stars. And you don't even have a _plan_ for me?"

"Aawh, come here." He pulled her in his arms and she grudgingly went, as he pressed her against his hard chest, brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry baby. I really should've made a plan. How does a picnic sound?" She offered him a wide smile and nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Where to?" He took her hand and pulled her after him. "A surprise."

She stared in awe at all the greatness. The Quidditch pitch looked amazing from the stands but from this point of view, standing on the grass she was truly mind blown.

When they arrived she looked sceptically at the guard, but it turned out Scorpius was his favourite player and for an autograph he let them have a few hours on the grass, if they promised not to tell anyone.

And here they were. Having a picnic in one of the biggest stadiums in England, which looked like an abandoned field to all the muggles. "Some job you have. Being able to come here every day."

Scorpius nodded, mystified himself by that fact and bit hungrily in his Fish and chips.

"So this is how you get the girls to like you. Impressive." Rose leaned back on her arms and Scorpius offered her a wide grin.

"Oh no, this is way too much trouble for just any girl. I usually dazzle them with my ridiculous good looks and charming smile. Only the special ones get invited here."

Rose was torn between a scowl and a smile and managed a comical grimace then fell backwards, so she was laying in the grass. Scorpius joined her and they gazed at the blue sky in unison, enjoying the quiet around them.

"I love it here. Really." She said, actually a bit surprised by is, as she was always more of an indoors kind of a person. As if he was thinking the same thing he slowly tilted his head to get a good look at her, resulting in his nose brushing up against hers.

Rose felt the shivers all along her body and again convinced herself it was just the nerves, and the weirdness of this situation. She didn't fancy him, he was her best friend for Merlin's beard. When they were growing up together they had a few of those moments, when they were alone without Al. But Rose always managed to convince herself it was just a natural part of growing up, especially if you spend so much time with a boy. But lately, the moments had been getting more and more frequent and harder to ignore.

He smiled gently and then looked back in the sky. "I somehow thought you'd appreciate it. Not because it's got to do with quidditch, mind you. Just because it's so…"

"Yeah, it's definitely something." She agreed and started at the place wistfully. "Imagine how beautiful it really could been. With some banners, and twinkly lights…"

He made a face and she knew 20 year old boys didn't like to talk about twinkle lights. She followed his lead and sat up then proceeded to point out where the decorations would be.

"Actually I've decided. I'm getting married here." He smiled widely at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Did I miss the memo? Who's the lucky guy?" Rose rolled her eyes at him and slowly shrugged.

"I'm not saying I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm just saying in a couple of years' time, when I'm ready to do it, you better still be famous to get this place for me. Oh, can you imagine how wonderful this place would be." Rose squealed like those two girls they encountered before and looked around, completely missing the gaze Scorpius was giving her.

Out of nowhere devices sprang from the ground and proceeded to move around and sprinkle the ground with water, so they kept the ground wet and nicely green.

Scorpius watched in amazement as Rose leaped up then ran across the grass, laughing and twirling around, letting the sprinklers get her wet.

"Scorpius! Come on, this is amazing." Reluctantly he joined in, slowly walking towards her but keeping the distance so he could watch her undisturbed.

There was something about the way the sun was shining on her long orange hair, the way she smiled and the way she told him she's getting married here. _To him_. The knowledge shook him to his core, as he never knew he had these feelings for her. Well, maybe he saw glimpses of it every time a bloke approached and talked with her, but he hadn't realized it so clearly until this very moment.

He waited a few more minutes, simply enjoying her presence, awed by this new revelation and just how simple it had been. He always thought falling in love with someone is going to completely change him and threw him of course, but maybe this wasn't as sudden as he thought. Maybe he loved her all this time, but needed to grow up to realize it.

"Scorpius!" Completely soaked she stood in the middle of the field watching him and outstretched her arm out to him. Without hesitating he ran towards her, then spun her around and around, as he joined in her laughter.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: by now rose and scorpius are just starting to realize their feelings for each other and if you like it so far i can't wait for you to read chapter two! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

This is third era HP, the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

From the moment she woke up she knew it was going to be a great day. It wasn't the fact the weather was so fine – and it was. The sun shone bright through her window, tickling her when she opened her eyes. But it was the huge banner hovering over her bed that brought a smile to her lips. Rose sat up and combed through her bed hair, stifling a yawn before stretching.

She slept like a log through the night, like somehow her body knew it needed to rest before tonight. She heard whispers outside her door, no doubt Lilly and Vic whispering furiously to one another as to how carry the plan out and she had to smile. Her two cousins, her two best friends, trying to surprise her on her twentieth birthday. It was going to be such a perfect day. The door flew open giving her a jolt as they crashed into a wall but she had no time to react as two blurry figures launched themselves at her.

"Happy birthday!" Lilly climbed onto her kissing her all over the face like an overly enthusiastic dog and Vic sat down next to her enveloping them both in a tight hug. "Yeah, happy birthday cousin."

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this." Rose said, surprisingly touched even though their Weasley-Potter clan always made sure nobody's birthday was overlooked. That sometimes meant going from one party to another, but they were always so much fun.

"Oh please. We didn't do anything." Vic waived her hand and pointed to the banner. "Even that was Al's work." Rose glanced at the happy and cheerful banner still hovering over their heads.

"Really? Wow."

Rose and Vic exchanged glances and Vic cleared her throat. "I said… it was _all Al's work_." She annunciated the last part of the sentence loudly and Rose frowned.

"Yeah, I heard you the first ti-"

But before she could finish her sentence Al appeared in the doorway with an enormous cake and if she wasn't mistaken twenty lit candles on it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Scorpius behind him, a bouquet of roses in his arms and she sat there with tears in her eyes as her best friends sang happy birthday to her.

"You guys…" Too touched to say anything else she got out of bed and enveloped each one of them in a bear hug and stopped in front of Scorpius last. He presented her with the roses then wiped the tear off her cheek. "No crying birthday girl." Then he spun her around, her legs lifting off the ground as she let out a laugh before turning to the others.

"Alright you lot, cake for breakfast!"

* * *

><p>After lunch with her parents, during which her father kept sighing dramatically and showing her pictures of a chubby toddler saying how 'it was just yesterday she looked so small' and her mom kept brushing her mane of red hair, retelling the story of her birth they were joined by the Potter family – including Teddy and Vic for a small-ish gathering at the Potter house. It was loud and full of laughter as they sat around, talked and laughed with each other.<p>

Rose looked around and thought her heart couldn't be more full of love and joy as it was in that single moment. The only thing she couldn't quite piece together was why Al was acting strange. He was smiling, sure but she knew her best friend and something was off. After a while she cornered him and he gave her a half hug as they settled in their usual pose whenever they stood together.

"Everything okay?" He checked and she nodded. "Yeah, so far – best birthday ever." They fell into compatible silence and Rose nudged him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You tell me." He squirmed slightly under her gaze and then shook his head with a rueful smile.

"Merlin's beard I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this from you. I… I got a job."

"A job?" Rose exclaimed and punched him in the arm happily. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"It's… It's in Romania. Uncle Charlie got it for me." Rose knew about Al's fascination with dragons ever since he was little and he had been dropping hints about actually getting serious about it for a while now. But Rose wasn't sure he was actually going to do it.

"Wow… Romania? How long would you be gone?" She asked carefully.

"Six, maybe eight months. At first."

They were both silent for a few moments as Rose tried to come to grips with this realization. Her cousin, her best friend would leave. She wouldn't see him everyday, wouldn't talk to him, have weekly dinners… but it was temporary. At least for now.

"Al… I'm so happy for you, really." She pulled him in a tight hug and she could sense him exhale in relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just… I didn't want to tell you on your birthday."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. Let's go and join the party okay? You can tell the others." Hand in hand they walked back to their families.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, at what seemed her third party today Rose took another sip of her drink and nodded absently at her coworker. They were in their apparent that was filled with people she knew – from her former classmates, family members and coworkers. It wasn't a surprise, exactly, but she was a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of people that came.<p>

All day, ever since Al dropped the bomb about him leaving she felt a little off. Rose couldn't quite get a grip on her feelings – on one hand she was ridiculously pleased for Al, but she's just going to miss him like crazy. Excusing herself she made her way to the balcony to take a few deep breaths of air.

"Tired?" She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"A little." Scorpius joined her and leaned on the railing. "I hard Al told you."

"You knew?" She didn't sound angry so Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, I was there when he found out. He's really going to miss you Rose."

"Me too. But I'm happy for him, really." She gave him a sideways smile that did something to his stomach. Ever since that moment on the quidditch pitch he felt a little odd next to her. Every touch, ever look that much more important.

"Would you be said if I was leaving?"

"Why?" A sudden panic washed over her, when the realization washed over her. Scorpius was a quidditch player. Players get traded all the time.

"No reason, just you know. Wondering." He gave a careless shrug and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that." But she pondered his question for a few moments. "Yeah, I'd be sad."

She looked up, directly into his eyes when she said that and Scorpius had every intention of brushing it off, maybe make a joke out of it, but his breath caught in his throat. They were standing so close, too close and her big beautiful eyes were gazing up at him, making all coherent thoughts disappear.

"I'd take you with me." Not really sure what he was doing he found her hand in the darkness and swallowed hard when their fingers interlocked.

Rose found it impossible to slow down her heart that was threatening to explode. A slow, dazzling grin spread on his face as he leaned down and she fought the urge to fling herself at him like her whole body was screaming to.

They both jumped at the loud bang when one of their friends drunkenly stumbled onto the balcony and knocked over a plant. "Whoops." Lilly was close behind her, picking her up and Rose was immediately acutely aware just how close they were standing, with everyone's eyes on them.

"I should uh-"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead." Scorpius waived her off with a strangled voice as she escaped back inside, leaving him alone to ponder the fact they very nearly just kissed on her birthday.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: So as you can see, we're still in the past - the way Rose celebrated her twentieth and the fact Al's leaving will become really important as the story goes on I promise! Sorry there wasn't a lot of RoseScorpius scenes in this one, but chapter three will be full of them. Also, thank you so much for your kind reviews, I love you*


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

This is third era HP, the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

She was avoiding him. Rose felt awful, at least at first, but ever since her birthday she just couldn't bring herself to be around him. They only say each other once, at Friday night dinner but she sat as far away from him as she could and avoided eye contact.

It wasn't anything he did. In fact he didn't do anything. She basically jumped him and kissed him on her birthday, drunk on life and happiness and she was mortified.

Whoever said love complicates things knew what he was talking about. Al knew something was off and he kept pestering her.

"Is this because I'm leaving?"

"What? No." She scoffed and shook her head. "Don't be silly."

"Well then why don't you want to have lunch with us?"

"Because I'm… you know, I'm busy." She said lamely and could hear the ridiculousness even as it came out of her mouth.

Never in her life had she been too busy for them, especially two weeks before her best friend, her cousin left for Romania for eight months.

But it didn't change the fact whenever she closed her eyes she could see him. How they leaned towards each other. The way he smiled against the moonlight. Did he regret it? There was a sharp pain shooting through her heart the second she thought of that.

He made the first move, didn't he? But he wasn't exactly knocking on her doors. He was probably just was fine avoiding her as she was.

"Look Al, I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you, we'll go for lunch tomorrow. Just the two of us okay?" She tried a brave smile for her cousin and kissed him on his cheek before hunching herself down in front of her book in research for her next article.

She was being a coward and she hated it. She hated the fact she was avoiding her best friend. She hated the fact she allowed herself to finally feel everything she's been trying to squash deep inside her since, well probably since she was eleven years old.

Sighing quietly she brushed her hands on her nape into a ponytail and looked at the title of her newest article – 'how to dazzle him without using a love spell'. The irony wasn't lost on her.

* * *

><p>It was driving him mad. The fact that he hadn't seen her in almost three weeks wasn't even weird anymore, it was downright inexcusable. Ever since they met Rose and Scorpius never intentionally stayed away from each other for more than a couple days.<p>

Was she really that mad at him for trying to kiss her on her birthday she even cancelled on Friday night dinner?

There was no way she wasn't showing up tonight, that much he knew. They were throwing Al a surprise going away party and she was in charge of bringing him.

Scorpius never knew how used he was to her. Not until she was suddenly gone from his life and the only contact he had with her was her column.

It made him smile when he read it, it always did. The only difference was he couldn't talk to her about it, take her to lunch, tell her how great he thought it was.

Damn him, why did he have to do it? The answer was clear, even to him. Because she looked amazing. The way she smiled, looked up at him…

Because she was Rose, his best friend, and he just couldn't spend one more minute with her without kissing her.

"Soooo… what did you do to her?" Lily casually appeared next to him and inspected the banner he hoisted up just minutes before.

"Excuse me?" They were never really that close friends, Lily and Scorpius. Not that they hated each other or anything, they just never really talked.

"To Rose." She missed his stunned expression as she kept gazing up before finally turning to him.

"She's been moping around the house and you haven't been around much."

"How observant of you." He knew he sounded like a cold bastard but she hit too close to home.

She only raised her eyebrows at him and Scorpius sighed.

"I didn't do anything, we've just been busy. And you know, this is hard on her." He waived around and Lily nodded.

"Yeah. It's not like he's my brother or anything." But she knew what he meant. Al and Rose were tight, like she was with James who appeared in the doorway in that exact moment.

"Well, whatever you didn't do, just fix it okay? And come 'round sometimes." With that she left him and Scorpius shook his head in wry amusement. Of all of Rose's cousins, Lily was definitely special.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay for me to come in for a quick drink?" Al asked looking at his cousin.<p>

"Al, for the hundredth time, yes. Vic's out and Lily's always happy to see you."

"Well, okay if you're sure." They started up the stairs in unison and Rose hid her smile.

She kept him entertained and busy during dinner so their friends could set up in their house. She kept her thoughts focused on Al and his party instead of a certain quidditch player and so far it worked out okay.

"Damn, where did I put my key?" Rose exclaimed in an award winning performance voice and sighed dramatically.

"Could you try to see if it's open? Lily should be home anyway." Al pushed the doors opened and smiled.

"Yup, no problem. Lily we're ho-" He was silenced by a loud cheer as lights opened and his friends sprung from everywhere – the kitchen, bathroom, balcony, behind the sofa – each of them grinning from ear to ear.

"SURPRISE!"

It was easy to mingle in a busy and successful party like this one Rose thought. It was an hour and a half later and Al still didn't make it all the way around the room after recovering from initial shock when everyone leapt out at him.

Rose knew she was acting strange, Lily noticed it, Vic mentioned it, even her mother said she seemed sad over lunch. She just had no idea how to make it normal again.

"We need to talk." Scorpius decided for them as he appeared in front of her, grabbed her by the elbow and all but dragged her to the balcony.

"What are you-hey!" She hated being manhandled so once they reached the crisp fresh air Rose took a step away from him to steady herself.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He looked her dead in the eye, his green eyes cold and furious.

"Why are _you_ avoiding _me_?" She threw the question back in his face and he all but growled at her.

"Because I tried to kiss you and you ran away from me."

What? _What?_ His angry answer he all but bit out ran around her head for a few delirious moments as they stood on the balcony, chests heaving, staring at each other.

Then before he could say anything else she took a step forward and kissed him. For a few moments he stood completely still, like a marble statue and then his arms wrapped around her waist crushing her to him.

Rose didn't think, couldn't think, when he was kissing her like this, like she was the first and last girl on earth, like he couldn't survive without kissing her.

"Merlin's beard." He swore softly under his breath when they finally broke apart and raked a hand through his hair. "I wanted to do this for a very long time."

"You did?" Rose asked surprised and then smiled. "Me too." It was crazy, whatever this was and they both knew it. Their friends were just behind the curtain and anyone could see them at any given moment. But somehow it just didn't matter.

"So… what now?" She asked when they still remained locked in each other's arms.

"Now, I think, we find somewhere more private so I can kiss you again." His cheeky grin was back and her heart all but fluttered.

It was what she was afraid of. She loved him, really loved him, but she knew what he was like. Girls were just fun for him, and she refused to be that.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Carefully she stepped back and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm… I'm a girlfriend kind of a girl. And you… well…" She waived her hands around in front of him and Scorpius scowled.

"And I'm just a bastard who sleeps with girls and then leaves before they wake up right?"

"That's not what I meant and I don't see why you're so offended. I've seen you do it plenty times."

"That's because they were just bimbos Rose!" Angrily he swore and turned away from her taking a few deep breaths. "They weren't you." Turning around he closed the distance between them and gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

"None of them were ever you." He never knew what was missing, what was wrong with them when he kissed them. It was always nice, pleasant even but it was never like this. Essential.

More controlled now he framed her face with his hands and gave her a soft kiss, nibbling the corner of her lips before gently biting her lower lip. She had such delicious lips.

When Rose looked up she knew it was over. Even if another boy ever kissed her, it was never going to come even close to what she felt for this boy. She returned his kisses even if she knew they were her downfall.

"Oh Scorpius." She laid a hand over his heart and looked up at him. "Please don't play with my heart."

With a gentle smile he closed his hand over hears and gave her another kiss. "Never."

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly easy to get away from her own party. She made some excuses about a headache and disappeared in her room. Rose felt guilty about it when she had to lie to Al, but the second a warm hand clasped over hers and pulled her towards a dark alley all her worries disappeared.<p>

They apparated in front of Scorpius apartment and didn't stop kissing even after he fumbled for his keys.

"Damn it, wai-blast it." Scorpius laughed and finally opened the doors as they stumbled in like two teenagers tearing at each other's clothes.

"Wait, wait. Slow down. I've been waiting for ages for this." He murmured and turned her around to unzip her dress, trailing kisses down her spine as he lowered it to the ground.

Rose could feel herself shiver but tried to remain calm despite the fact a thousand thoughts were rushing through her head. She was here, with Scorpius.

She was about to lose her virginity, to Scorpius Malfoy. Her best friend. Scorpius. Her mouth opened on her own, doubts already forming in her head but before she could say anything he kissed her again.

And he really was too good at it. He nibbled, and tasted and seduced then took without waiting, without pausing. He tasted of honey and promises, and Rose couldn't get enough of him.

She didn't feel naked, no when his eyes drilled directly into hers, not once leaving her face when his arms roamed, touched, felt. It was such a glorious feeling, to be touched by him like this.

Scooping her up in his arms Scorpius walked into his bedroom and lowered them to his bed without breaking the kiss. Slowly, with far too steadier hands than she imagined she undressed him and when he pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at her she smiled.

There were no doubts, no words and when he lowered himself down to kiss her again, no more thoughts.

* * *

><p>The first thing Rose noticed in the morning was the fact she wasn't sleeping in her own bed. Only then did she actually notice two strong, very male hands hugging her and the fact she was, well, naked.<p>

Before she could do anything else Scorpius stretched beside her and grumbled adorably before pulling her close for a cuddle. Who knew.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her name, a spot he realized was one of his favourites and Rose smiled.

"Morning yourself." She shifted and turned so they were looking at each other, both grinning from ear to ear like two idiots.

"I had this plan."

"Plan?" Rose asked and he smiled.

"Yes. I was going to wake up early, make you breakfast in bad." Her heart fluttered, even more if that was possible and she kissed him.

"What stopped you?"

"Well, for one I'm a lazy bastard." They both laughed. "And the other one is yo-"

The doorbell stopped him in the middle of the sentence as his head snapped towards the doors.

"Expecting anyone?"

"Uh, no…" But he didn't sound that sure and slowly, very slowly he sat up. The doorbell rang agai and this time someone knocked as well.

"Scorp? You in? It's me, Al." Rose sat up as well, pure panic flashing in her eyes.

"Oh god, what is he doing here?"

"More importantly, he's got a key." Scorpius said scratching his head. "And if he thinks I'm just asleep he's…"

"WHAT?!" Rose jumped from her bed, realizing too late she's still naked before snatching a sheet from Scorpius and looked around wildly.

"What do we do?"

"Well, you could always hide."

"This isn't _funny _Scorpius."

"Never said it was." Raising his hands in defence he pulled on pants.

"Then stop laughing. Where am I supposed to hide?"

"The closet?" He tried suggesting it with a straight face but he was failing miserably. Rose fumed and clenched her teeth.

"I'll get you for this later." But without a better option she hobbled towards the closet, still wrapped around her sheet. This, was ridiculous.

Scorpius made it to the front door just in time and smiled at Al.

"Hey sorry, was asleep."

"No problem." Al got inside and looked around. "Got some coffee?"

"Sure I'll uh.. make some." Scorpius walked towards the kitchen scratching his head. He wondered how exactly to explain it to Al his cousin, their best friend is in the exact same moment hiding in the closet, buck naked and wrapped in a sheet.

It wasn't a conversation you had so early in the morning.

"So what's new?"

"It's Rose." Scorpius's hands stilled on the kettle and he looked over his shoulder, what he hoped, casually.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's been.. .acting weird lately. And I thought it was just me leaving but I'm afraid it's more. I think there's a guy."

"A guy?" Scorpius sat down and put two mugs in front of them.

"Yeah, I think she's dating some bloke and for whatever reason it's making her miserable."

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding? Maybe if you talked to her now you'll find she's perfectly happy." Well, not in that exact moment he thought, but later today. Now she was still pretty pissed.

"I don't know, I'm just… hoping you'll look out for her? So some tosser's not… you know."

"You know…?"

"Yeah you know. Look, I love you like a brother but you're an arsehole to girls. So just make sure she's not dating someone like that."

The two friends looked at each other and Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, to tell him that sometimes things aren't as obvious as they seem but it wasn't the time or the place.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Okay great. I'll let you get some sleep and we'll do something tonight before I leave okay?"

"Yeah, okay, great. Sure, bye." Staying where he was he waited until he heard the front door closing and a few moments later he heard the shuffle of bare feet on his wooden floors are Rose came up behind him.

"So… I guess we wait after he comes back to tell him then?" There was a hint of humour in her eyes as she sat down next to him.

"I can't believe all my friends think I'm a total man whore."

"What do you mean think, ouch." She rubbed her hand where he mock hit her and then took his hand affectionately when he pulled her close for another kiss.

"I'll prove him wrong Rose. And when he comes back, we'll tell him."

As if to seal the promise he kissed her, first sunrays bursting through the windows and warming their faces. It wasn't a promise he intended to break, at least not when he made it that morning. But he never told him, not then, not eight months later.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: aaaaalright, so rose and scorpius are officially together now and for reasons we're about to see in chapter four they decide to keep it under wraps which is why no one knows about them 6 years from now. i'm not sure if chapter four will be the last one 'in the past' or will it be another chapter after that, either way we're getting closer and closer guys!*<p> 


End file.
